The Legend Of Spyro: The Return Of Malefor
by Gramzon Dragon
Summary: Gramzon is thrown into another world. A great darkness is reawakening. Can Gramzon help this world's Heros become stronger? Or will everything fall to ruin...
1. Prologue

**_just going to say it, I hate using my phone to type... _**

**Prologue**

_We will always fight by your side, Gramzon._

_W__e can always count on you Agent G._

_Take care of yourself, Gramzon_

_Don't forget, Gramzon. _

_Catch ya later, you crazy bastard_.

_N__ever forget who you truly are, Gramzon._

_I__'ll see you in the stars, Gramzon._

_Screeeech._

Gramzon shot up sweating. He put his hand on his head, hearing the screech echo in his mind.

"Damn memories, It's almost impossible to remember things from a collection of 4999 other spirits." Gramzon said looking around.

Gramzon noticed he was in a medical room of some sorts. He looked down and saw that he was covered in bandages. His entire left arm was in a bandage, his right leg had a cast on it, and around his chest and torso. He took a sniff at the medicine that next to him.

"Herbs, good ones too." he said putting the small bowl down.

He slowly got up wincing as a sharp pain went through his entire back. He then sat back down and began to think about what happened.

**_A Few Days Earlier..._**

A purple dragon was walking down a crumbling corridor, looking for his mentors. While the temple was still in almost ruins, the Guardians felt it as home. He then spotted a dark green dragon who had a muscular body and was wherein about of brown cargo shorts.

"Terrador!" he yelled, "Just the dragon I wanted to see."

Terrador turned and smiled, "Spyro my boy, what brings you here?"

**_A/N_**

**_A_****_nother book already? man time flies._**

**_So this book is going to explain everything that happened after Gramzon vanished from Equestria._**

**_see you soon everyone!_**

**_o_****_i, don't forget to ask them to leave a comment and make fanart with a link._**

**_.. yeah, what he said, and if your interested, check out 'unexpected turn of events' by_** **_The King of Swag._**

**_it's a really good book._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Spyro my boy, what brings you here?" Terrador asked with a smile.

"Do you know where Volteer is?" Spyro asked holding up the scroll, "I want to know if he can decipher this."

"I think he's in the library." Terrador said pointing to a double door.

Spyro nodded as he and Terrador headed to the library. When they entered it they saw both Volteer and Cyril arguing about something. They noticed Spyro and smiled.

"Spyro so good to see you again." Volteer said in his usual quick talk.

"Is there a problem?" Cyril asked.

Spyro shook his head, "Not really, just a strange dragon falling from the sky and this scroll that came from him."

Spyro handed Volteer the scroll and began to inspect it.

"By the Ancestors!" Volteer exclaimed.

"You know what it is?" Spyro asked.

"It's the ancient dragon language." Cyril said looking at the scroll.

"What's that?" Spyro asked.

"It is an old language dragons used during the beginning of time." Terrador answered.

"Do you know what it says?" Spyro asked.

"I think so." Volteer said before reading aloud.

_"Life shall fall._

_Deserts shall rise._

_This is the sign that the two worlds will be rejoined once again."_

"Wait, does it mean?" Terrador asked.

"Mean What?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro, our world is but only half." Volteer answered.

"It's an old story known only by the Guardians." Cyril said with a sigh.

"What is the story?" Spyro asked.

"A long, long time ago, our world was whole." Terrador began.

"Then one day an evil creature sought out to make it his, and only one dragon was able to stop him." Volteer said next.

"He was not a purple dragon, yet he was able to use many elements. In the end, he was forced to split the world, thus banishing the evil into another world." Cyril finished.

"Then what about the scroll?" Spyro asked.

"When the prophecy becomes true in one world, the two worlds shall be one world." Terrador answered.

"So will both worlds be in turmoil?" Spyro asked.

Cyril nodded, "Yes, but not in the same way."

"Who was the dragon that split the world?" Spyro asked.

"Unfortunately his name has been lost through the ages." Volteer answered.

"Then how would one know who he is?" Spyro asked.

"It is said that he knows the name of many, just by looking at them." Terrador said as he headed out the door.

**_Present Day..._**

A mole came in and saw Gramzon awake.

"Ah, you're awake." The mole said as he entered the room, "How do you feel?"

"My back hurts a bit, but otherwise I'm fine." Gramzon answered, "How long was I out?"

"Three days, now let me change your bandages." the mole answered.

The mole began to unravel the bandages when Spyro entered the room.

"I see that you're awake." Spyro said as he sat down.

"Yep, and if your wondering," Gramzon said with a chuckle, "Yes Spyro, I am a dragon."

"If I'm correct, you're not from this world, are you?" Spyro said with a sly smile.

"Nope." Gramzon said as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Sorry bout that, you had a few scales that were loose." the mole said placing the green scales in a bowl.

"It's alright, they'll grow back." Gramzon said as he winced at the pain.

"Not surprised since you landed on our weapons rack." The mole said as he looked for any more injuries.

"I should be healed up by now, due to my increased healing factor." Gramzon said as he stood up, "Speaking of weapon, where's my sword?"

"It's in the training grounds, although it's too heavy for anyone to lift." Spyro said as he pointed outside.

Just then a loud crash was heard in the hallway.

"Not again..." the mole said as he backed away from the door.

A small green dragon dashed into the room carrying a small sacksack. He jumped on the window sill and turned to see the rooms occupants.

"Whistala?" Gramzon asked, (1)"Los tol hi?"(1)

"Gramzon (2)Dovah(2)?" the dragon that was now known as Whistala asked, (3)"In, los tol hi?"(3)

The dragon leaped into Gramzon's arms. the guards came in with their weapons drawn.

"Finally you caught the cretin, he's been stealing from us for years." the dragon guard said pointing to Whistala.

(4)"Nunon dahik nust fund ni ofan zey kip."(4) Whistala protested.

"Is this true?" Gramzon asked.

"I don't know, there's really no one who understands him." the mole guard answered.

"Well he is to no longer be tormented and treated like a criminal." Gramzon said sternly.

"We don't have to take orders from you." the dragon guard answered.

"Just do as he says." Spyro said as he started to walk out the door, "Besides, I think he might have some answers."

Whistala sat on Gramon's shoulder, as Gramzon followed Spyro. Whistala snickered at the guards as he watched their pants fall down.

"So what kind of dragon are you guys?" Spyro asked.

"Let's sit down somewhere quiet and I'll explain everything." Gramzon said pulling out a large book.

**(A/N)**

**Tranlations:**

**(1) Is that you**

**(2) Dragon**

**(3) Master, is that you**

**(4) Only because they would not give me food**

**A new character has joined in.**

**Whistala knows Gramzon from a really long time ago.**

**Whistala only speaks in the Ancient Dragon Language due to not having much time learning how to speak any other languages.**

**Although Whistala does understand English.**

**If there is any questions go ahead and ask them.**

**See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, because if I did I would go and make the Legend of Spyro Movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gramzon followed Spyro to the training grounds where he saw a black dragoness sitting at a table. She looked up from her book when her mate approached with Gramzon.

"I see our guest is awake." Cynder said with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, Cynder." Gramzon said with a bow, "My name is Gramzon Dragon, and this is Whistala (1)Kendov(1).

"So you do know him." Cynder said as she stood up.

"Yes." Gramzon stated, "For him, thousands of years, and for me, many lifetimes ago."

(2)"Drem yol lok,(2) your Highness." Whistala said with a bow, "It is a pleasure to me you.

"Likewise,and please, I don't want any of this royalty talk." Cynder said with a smile.

"Ol hi hind" Whistala said as he got down from Gramzon's shoulder.

"So what did he say, and what language is he speaking?" Spyro asked, "I was told it was an ancient one."

"Ah, right," Gramzon said with a chuckle, "I forget that not all dragons are familiar with Dovahzul, He said 'as you wish'."

"Dovahzul?" Spyro asked.

"It roughly translates to 'Dragon language'." Gramzon said as he placed the book on the table.

"What is this?" Cynder asked as Gramzon opened the book.

"This book shows every type of dragon in all of existence." Gramzon answered.

Gramzon flipped through the pages until he got half way through the book.

"Here is the type of dragon you guys are." Gramzon said showing the two dragons the sketch and description.

"Anthropomorphic Dragon Type 7, These dragons are able to harness different elements as an attack." Spyro read, "While they can only use one element, there are rare cases in which a purple dragon is born and is able to harness all elements."

"But I can use Poison, Fear, Shadow, and Wind." Cynder said with a smirk, "And I'm not a purple dragon."

"Interesting." Gramzon said as he pulled out a quill.

After a quick addition of notes Spyro continued reading.

"And in extremely rare cases, if a dragon has been corrupted by darkness for years, they are able to control multiple elements as well but are more darker version of the purple dragons." Spyro read.

Cynder looked at the sketch and realized it looked way too familiar, "This picture, it can't be."

"I'm afraid your right," Gramzon said with a sigh, "That there was the first purple dragon, Malefor. He became corrupted by his power and had to be stopped."

Just then thundering was heard above. Gramzon looked up and saw thunder clouds coming in.

"Guess I should be heading out." Gramzon said as he stood up.

"Where will you be going?" Spyro asked.

"Off to train somewhere," Gramzon answered, "And no I can't train here, don't wanna blow up half the castle."

"Are you really that powerful?" Cynder asked.

"For now? No." Gramzon answered, "But that's why I want to train so I can control my powers better."

"Well, I wish you good lu-" Cynder said before she collapsed.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted.

Spyro ran to Cynder to see if she was alright. Gramzon knelt next to her and put his hand on her forehead, before jerking his hand back like he got stung.

"This is not good." Gramzon stated.

* * *

"Do you know what happened to her?" Spyro asked as he was sitting next to Cynder in the infirmary.

"I've only seen something like this two other times," Gramzon said as he flipped through a journal, "It has been called 'ved dinok krasfaal' or in the common tongue, 'black death corruption'."

"Black death corruption?" Spyro asked.

"A very deadly sickness that infects those who have been corrupted by darkness for many years." Gramzon explained.

"I-is there a cure?" Spyro asked, almost in tears.

"Yes, but I will warn you, there will be some side effects." Gramzon said as he put the journal away.

"What kind of side effects?" Spyro asked as he stood up.

"Well the first one is that since she is expecting and has not laid her egg yet," Gramzon began to list the side effects, "The child will possess the ability of 'Greenfire'"

"Greenfire?"

"It is a flame that cannot burn, it can heal as well as boost the strength of other elements. Second effect, it has a one percent chance of removing Cynder's "dark" abilities."

"That doesn't seem too bad."

"And I must warn you, this potion has a very low chance of success." Gramzon warned.

"If there is _any_ chance to save her I'll take it." Spyro said with confidence.

Gramzon nodded as he went over to the alchemy bench that was in the corner of the room. He began to use some of the ingredients around him before calling tout to Whistala.

"_Whistala!" _Gramzon shouted in Dovahzul, "_I need you to go get some Canis root as well as some Dragon's Tongue."_

_"Anything else?" _Whistala responded in the same language.

_"Yes, a bottle of lavender essence, and a belt from one of the guards." _Gramzon said as he pulled out a vile of red liquid marked '2955'

Whistala nodded as he jumped out the window. Spyro had a hunch the last bit was more of an old joke between the two dragons.

"What's in the vile?" Spyro asked.

"The blood of one of my previous lives." Gramzon said as he poured the contents into a bowl.

Spyro was about to asked what he meant about his 'previous lives' when he heard shouting in the hall. It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on when Whistala entered he room with a few items in his arms, one of them was a belt.

"Thanks Whistala," Gramzon said as he took the Canis Root and Dragon's Tongue and added it to the bowl, "and good to k now your reflexes are still fast."

"_Faster than you old dragon."_ Whistala said with his tongue sticking out.

"I ain't that old." Gramzon said as he poured the lavender extract into the bowl.

Gramzon stirred the ingredients together then poured it back into the bottle. He sealed the bottled then handed it to Whistala. then Whistala climbed out the window to the rooftop.

"Where is he going?" Spyro asked.

A loud crash was heard and a bright flash came from outside. Spyro looked at the window as a black Whistala came through the window holding a violet colored potion that had a slight glow to it.

"Thanks Whistala, now get cleaned up." Gramzon said as Whistala handed him the bottle.

"Is it ready?" Spyro asked anxiously.

"Yes, now all you need to do is have her drink it." Gramzon said as he gave the bottle to Spyro.

"Why am I the one giving it to her?" Spyro asked.

"Because it will only work if the one who give it to them are extremely close." Gramzon said as he headed toward the window.

"I take it your leaving now?" Spyro asked.

"I have no choice," Gramzon said with a sigh, "I feel the balance shifting, and I must become stronger if I want to protect my friends."

"Well, good luck to you," Spyro said with a nod, "Friend."

Gramzon nodded back as he and Whistala jumped out the window. Spyro turned to his mate as she began to stir, and was ready to do what he had to do.

* * *

Gramzon and Whistala continued to swim in the storm until they reached a cliff side. Gramzon began to ascended the side using only his hands.

"You do know you can just fly right?" Whistala asked hanging from Gramzon's back.

"Yeah, but where is the fun in that?" Gramzon said with a laugh.

When they reached the top, they found a light blue dragon waiting for them.

"Ah, Master Gramzon, it has been a while." He said with a warm smile, "Are you ready to begin your training again?"

"You bet I am, and I even brought a friend." Gramzon said gesturing at the dragon still on his back.

"I know, he is going to be the one who you will spar with." The dragon said as he began to walk away. "This way please."

"As you wish," Gramzon said with a smirk, "Young Ignites."

* * *

**6 months...**

**It took me 6 months to get this done.**

**Tramlations:**

**(1) Warrior**

**(2) Greetings**

**So let's review.**

**1\. Cynder got to meet Gramzon**

**2\. Spyro and Cynder found out about other type' of dragons**

**3\. Cynder got ill and Gramzon made a cure.**

**4\. Gramzon went to begin his training with an old friend.**

**If you have questions I'll answer them in the Next Chapter.**

**And don't forget to leave a Review.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**One year later.**

Gramzon exhaled as an orange flame appeared in his hand. He pulled his arm back and launched it a log turning it to ash instantly.

"You need to turn the heat down a bit, G." Whistala said in English as he handed Gramzon a glass of water.

"I know, I know." Gramzon said as he took the glass, "It's a bit difficult when you need to do it on your own."

Gramzon steadied he hand and launched another fireball at the other log catching the top of it on fire.

"There you go." Whistala said.

"How's your training?" Gramzon asked, "Are you going to tell me what you're working on?"

"In due time big guy." Whistala said before crawling into a hammock for the night.

Gramzon stared at the two moons in the night sky. "(1)Adrano and Zella(1). Zella is the smaller, ghoulish moon, while Adrano is the brighter and bigger moon." He said as he opened a journal, "Both key components to The Eternal Night. And we are on the planet (2)Tarlax(2)."

Gramzon put out the fires and crawled into is own hammock. He had completed fire, now he needed to master the other elements, as well as some sword training. Gramzon closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Gramzon opened his eyes and found himself on a floating island.

"The Dreamscape?" Gramzon asked, "Why am I here?"

"You are here to learn Dragon Time." a voice answered.

"That could prove to be useful in the future." Gramzon said as he stretched his arms, "Tell me what I need to do, Ignitus."

* * *

**Five years later.**

Gramzon awoke with a start breathing hard. He held his hand to his face as he began to calm down.

"Dammit, I hope that I can be strong enough to defeat him." He said as he got out of his hammock.

His dream was scary. He found out in his previous dream that some dumb-ass had found a way to revive Malefor. Gramzon sighed and shook his head as he got himself ready for his daily run around the island.

"Mind if I join you?" Whistala asked from his hammock.

"Sure, I could use the company," Gramzon said with a laugh, "That and I feel the need to talk to someone."

So, as they were jogging, Gramzon explained his dream to Whistala.

"If that is true, then we really need to push ourselves." Whistala said as they came to a stop to get a drink of water.

* * *

Three years later.

"Here you go, Merry Christmas." Gramzon said giving Whistala a box.

"Thanks," Whistala said taking it, "Here's yours."

Gramzon took the box from him and they both opened their gifts

"Wow, just wow." Gramzon said as he held up a painting of a forest with Warfang in the center.

Whistala was stunned at what he received. It was a small dagger, that had a dark ocean blue sheath. When he drew the blade it had a sky blue hue to it.

"Is, this really for me?" Whistala asked.

"Yeah, I had that weapon from a previous life and I meant to give it to you last time we met." Gramzon said as he gave Whistala a few colored crystals.

Whistala then opened the bottom of the handle and a hollow compartment slid out.

"I take it I put the elemental crystals in here and then the blade will have the effect of the crystal that's in it?" Whistala asked.

"Yep," Gramzon said with a nod, "So how did you get this?

"When you live as long as I do, IF you can, you tend to pick up a few hobbies." Whistala said with a laugh.

They then both sat in silence before Gramzon broke it, "Do you ever regret it?"

"What do you mean?" Whistala said as he put another log on the fire.

"Do you regret becoming immortal?" Gramzon asked as his gaze became blank in the fire.

"Sometimes, but then I remember WHY I did it." Whistala said as he went back to Dragontongue, "_I did it because I wanted to help others, help people like you when they need it. So they wouldn't end up like me... alone."_

Gramzon sat in silence before responding in the same language, "_Thanks, I just wanted to know if you ever hated me. You know for what I've done to you."_

"I could never hate you," Whistala said in English as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Because you were the family I wanted. Someone who was always kind, yet stern. Someone who didn't see me as trash on the streets. Someone who I would gladly call family."

"Thanks, Whistala." Gramzon said as he wiped away a few tears, "Although it is difficult to figure out if I'm more of a father figure to you, or a brother figure to you."

Whistala laughed at that as they stood up, "We may never know, _hatchling_."

"Hey, I'm at least 31 years old." Gramzon said with a smirk.

* * *

One year later.

"You ready?" Whistala asked.

Gramzon nodded as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Earth, Fire, Electricity, Wind, Ice, Light Greenfire." He said as each element began to orbit him, "These elements are my strongest. They are a part of my soul, a part of my spirit, a part of my nature, and a symbol of who I am. I am... GRAMZON DRAGON!"

A flash of light exploded from Gramzon as the Elemental Furies went off all at once. When the light died down Whistala saw Gramzon gently flapping his wings above a 20 foot wide crater.

Gramzon turned his head toward his friend and only said three words, "I am ready."

"Then let's pack up and go." Whistala said as Gramzon followed him back to camp.

* * *

**A/N**

**(1) The name of the two moons in The Eternal night, mentioned in the GBA(Gameboy Advanced).**

**(2) The name of the planet, Alavar is located here.**

**And there we have it, another chapter done.**

**This chapter explained some of the things Gramzon and Whistala were doing as well as a bit of their history. This was entire chapter was a total 10 years(to clear up confusion if any).**

**And if my readings are correct, this chapter is being posted on Christmas Eve. Hence why there was a Christmas related segment.**

**Well this is it for now, Happy Holidays!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**Date Posted: 12/24/2019**


End file.
